


Home For Christmas

by Janatee



Series: Fitzsimmons [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, SHIELD Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janatee/pseuds/Janatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma spends the holidays with Fitz and his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for tumblr user losingfitzsimmons's prompt for the Fitzsimmons Secret Santa and was originally posted on soufflesimmons.tumblr.com

Jemma knocked on Fitz’s door, then burst into his room.

“Congratulations on your last exam of the semester!” she shouted, “How does it feel to be done with your first semester at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy?” A grin lit up Fitz’s face.

“It feels pretty damn good,” he said. She ran to hug him, and he put his arms around her gently.

“Thanks for sticking around all week for me,” he said. She let go of him and backed up a few steps so she could see his face.

“Well, that’s only because I was lucky enough to get the early exam slots,” she said, “But you’re done now and we get to leave together.”

 

Jemma beamed at him, taking in the moment. She could hardly believe the semester had flown by so fast. After two PhDs, she was used to being in school, but S.H.I.E.L.D was something else entirely. Field training, , tech she wasn’t allowed to touch, security screenings and so much secrecy; she couldn’t talk about her coursework with anyone outside of SciOps. Not that most of them would understand, anyway. Which is where Fitz came in.

 

She could never quite put him into words. When she’d called her partents for the first time, she struggled to put it into words.

“Sound like a lucky guy,” her dad had said.

“Dad, it’s not like that,” she’d grumbled, “Boys are just boys. He’s…more. It’s like we just click. I don’t see myself _with_ him, but I couldn’t see myself without him, you know?”

 

Now she was ready to spend Christmas with Fitz and his mother. She’d spent the whole week filled with nervous energy. Her early exams left her with plenty of time to think about the holiday. From what Jemma had gathered, Fitz’s mother one of the most important people in Fitz’s life. The only person in his life besides her. What if Mrs. Fitz didn’t like her? Then she’d be stuck in Scotland for two weeks with nowhere to go. _Relax, Simmons,_ she told herself, _No need to worry just yet._

 

***

 

They spent the whole plane ride talking and laughing together. Fitz could tell Jemma was trying to release some of her nervous energy. He himself still had some leftover stress from exams. He didn’t quite believe he was home for the holidays, so Jemma’s nerves matched his.

 

They talked about their plans for the next semester, for research projects and class schedules. He told her about all the things they would do when they got there, all the places they would visit. His favorite place to eat (“The only sandwiches that rival yours”) and his favorite bookstore (“It’s got a whole section of comfy chairs just for readin’. Right by the comics too, which is perfect.”). He tried to cheer her up a little. She was a precious thing and he could hardly believe he’d been lucky enough to get her to speak to him, let alone become her friend. And now she was coming home to meet his mom. The two most important people on the face of the planet, together for one holiday. It was the stuff of dreams.

 

The plane finally touched down, and they emerged into the airport. Immediately, Fitz was approached by his mother, a shortish woman with frizzy blonde hair. She hugged him, picking him up off the ground.

“Leopold!” she cried. She set him down and touched his cheek affectionately. “So good to see you, darling.” Fitz beamed.

“I’m glad to be home, mum.”

“And this must be Miss Jemma Simmons!” she said, “Or rather, Dr. Jemma Simmons. Leopold has told me SO much about you. You look even more lovely than in your picture. Come on, one on. Let’s get you two home for dinner.”

She motioned them to follow her.

 

The rest of the day was a disaster. If Fitz could turn any redder, he would. His mom took every possible moment to make Jemma comfortable, which would have been great, except for the wealth of knowledge that she had on Jemma. Fitz had initially assumed his aloof labmate would never meet his mother, so he’d been comfortable sharing a great amount of detail about her on his weekly phone calls home.

 

She’d put nutmeg and tiny marshmallows on Jemma’s hot chocolate (her favorite), she put on Christmas jazz CD’s (which Jemma loved), and asked questions about her courses at the SciTech. Very specific questions. If Jemma didn’t know Fitz had memorized her schedule, she certainly knew now. When Mrs. Fitz brought out Jemma’s favorite French onion soup for dinner, Fitz slid down in his seat and wished he could disappear. Sure, Jemma was smiling now, but the second they got off the plane to get back, he was sure she’d never speak to him again. That was worse than anything.

 

***

 

            Jemma watched Fitz pick at his food disdainfully.

“Fitz,” she said, “I forgot, I need to get my bag out of the car; it’s got my water bottle in it, and it’ll freeze overnight.”

“That can wait until after dinner, can’t it?” murmured Fitz.

“I’d rather get it now before it gets dark,” she said, and gave him a pointed look. “Will you help me carry it?”

He gave her a quizzical look. For a moment, she thought he’d say no, but he nodded his head slowly, and they walked together outside.

 

As soon as the door shut behind them, she turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright?” she asked. He sort of shrugged and looked at the ground.

            “Yeah,” he mumbled.

“Fitz, I know you, and I know when you’re lying,” she said firmly. H finally looked up at her, frowning a little bit.

“Just my mum bein’ weird ‘s all,” he said. Oh.

“Fitz, the fact that your mother knows all these things about me-” Fitz flinched, but Jemma continued, “It’s not bad. It’s actually really nice.” She smiled. “I like her. It’s wonderful to get a chance to be around your family, and I’m honestly a bit flattered you paid me that much attention.”

She felt Fitz relaxing under her hand, and so she let him go. He gave her a smile.

“Sorry, it was silly of me to worry. Of course you - yeah. Yeah, let’s just go back, it’s freezing.”

 

***

 

After Jemma talked to him, Fitz felt much. He told the story about the time they build a snowman on top of the lab building. Or rather, co-told; him and Jemma sort of added parts of sentences together to form a full story.

 

After they’d convinced his mum that they were really ready to go to sleep (and could really not possibly eat any more pie), Fitz stole away to his room to change. He walked down to the guest room and knocked on the door. Jemma opened it and let out a giggle.

“Monkey pajamas?” she whispered, “I should have known.”

Fitz rolled his eyes, but went quickly to the point.

“Thanks for letting me know what was going on earlier,” he said, “You know I can get stupid sometimes, but it made me feel a lot better.”

“Of course, Fitz,” she said, “I wouldn’t want to have your spend your Christmas worrying about me. I’m not going anywhere; I promise.”

“I know,” he said, and just stood there for a moment. He enjoyed the moment, the time spent with Jemma knowing whole holiday was front of them. He realized he’d been silent for a while when Jemma piped up again.

“I should probably go to bed now,” she said.

“Yeah, right,” he said, “See you tomorrow.”

She nodded and closed the door. Fitz nearly skipped all the way back to his room. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
